Strange Interview
by Mary Schneider
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to talk to a character from a book. Thanks Janet for letting him come over. The only thing I make off of this is laughs.


Strange Interview

I was sitting in the Living Room in my recliner reading. My cat Lucy was laying in my lap. She suddenly jumped down and hissed. I looked up. There standing in my doorway was a young man. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He looked to be about 6 ft give or take an inch and in really good shape.

He looked at me and seemed to be confused.

"Hi," I said I had recognized him immediately.

"Yo," he said and walked slowly into the room. He looked around. I waved toward the leather chair my husband always sat in.

"Why am I here?" He asked. "How did I get here?" I saw that his curiosity far out weighted his confusion. He walked over and sat down.

"Are you a writer?" he asked seeing my floor full of books and several manuscripts.

"Of sorts," I said.

He picked up my manuscript of "So She Wore red" that was laying on the table between us.

"Is this your's?"

I nodded. He flipped a few pages reading carefully.

He looked up at me and grinned. "Ranger huh?"

"Couldn't help myself." I said.

"So, I assume I am here because of you?"

"Does Janet know about this?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Probably not."

He laughed.

"OK", I decided to come clean, "I want to interview you."

"Like ask me questions about stuff you don't know already?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

"Janet is not always clear about why you do things."

"Oh, so you are into those motive things," He grinned.

"More like a clarification of motives."

"Ok, Sherlock ask me anything, except how all this is going to end."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Haven't a clue, but if I was as betting person I would say I probably get shot again."

"Yell, what's with that anyway?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Again no clue, he said."

"She leaves you out a lot."

"Tell me about it," He stretched his long legs out and crossed his ankles.

"I wouldn't." I said.

He grinned at me. Then he started reading the manuscript again.

"This isn't me," he said, "but he seems like a good guy."

I watched him read. He would smile occasionally and look up at me.

"I like this part," he said blushing slightly.

"Sex scene?" I asked.

"I think you could give Janet some tips."

"That's funny."

"Hey are you related to her?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Your maiden name is Schneider, so is Janet's."

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't rule it out."

He leaned back and stretched his arms above his head and rested his hands on his head.

He was looking at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"NCIS."

"And that is?"

"Military Crime Investigation Something?"

"That's a weird name."

I laughed. "OK, wait its Naval Criminal Investigative Service. It's a good show."

"How often is this on?"

"Every Tuesday. Why?"

"I like it. So would you mind if I come back on Tuesdays."

"Not at all," I said.

"Your cool for an old babe."

"Thanks, I think, but could you just drop the old part."

"Sorry,"

"That Nick guy looks a little like me. Except he is mucho shorter."

"Looks, like about 4 inches, and he has five o clock shadow all day long."

"You like that?" he asked.

"It looks good on some people," I glanced at him. "Yeah, probably would look great on you."

"You should wear more red," I said.

"Hey, I'm not responsible for what I wear."

I got up and walked down the hall. When I got back I tossed him a red T Shirt.

He held it up and looked at it. "Babe, this has a pig on it."

"Excuse me, that's a razorback."

He pulled off his black shirt and pulled the Red T shirt on.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Really good. Now you just need to call the hogs."

"What's the phone number?"

"Oh, gee do you have a lot to learn."

He grinned at me. "I wonder what Janet would say if she could see me in this."

"It is a little out of character for you."

He pulled his phone out. "Ok let's call those hogs."

"Wait," I said, "you don't need a phone."

He raised his eye brows at me. "Explain?"

"Ah gee don't start with those one word sentences."

"Saves time."

"Well actually it doesn't, it just seems to start more conversations."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"OK, Ok, don't get huffy."

"Sorry. Can you explain to me how you call someone without a phone?"

"Whooooopig soooooie. Go Razorbacks."

"Babe, are you kidding me, I'm not doing that."

I gave him my pouty face. He laughed at me.

"Didn't you go to college?"

"Year, but they didn't have a class on calling livestock?"

"Quite a bit of difference between New Jersey and Arkansas."

"So we're in Arkansas?"

He glanced up at the TV. "Hey they have another NCIS show in New Orleans?"

"Yes and Yes"

"You ever been to New Orleans?" he asked.

"Several times, I love it. New Orleans is way cool."

"Maybe Janet will let me go down there some time."

"Do you talk to her much?"

"Not really, I have to ESP her. She doesn't always listen to me."

His phone rang. He looked down.

"Gotta go Babe, Janet needs me."

"So you'll be back next Tuesday. Promise?"

"Mary I Promise. Black and white gets old." He smiled.

He stood up.

"Thanks for keeping an old lady company," I said.

"See ya babe," he grinned.

"See ya Ranger."

He was already gone when I remembered I hadn't asked any of my questions.


End file.
